Hidden Demons
by evil older sister
Summary: Sebastian made a horrible mistake when he threw that big gulp. He will learn just how big. Spoilers up through mid season threel. Remember to answer the quiz at the bottom


Now was his moment of triumph as the Big Gulp cup passed into his hand. He had made sure he was in front of his baby faced rival. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, and sensing that this would be his only chance, slushied the other boy. It caught the counter tenor full in the face but to the confusion of the few in the know he did not fall down screaming.

The teen licked his lips, "Hmmm, rock salt" he said with a quiet smirk. Blaine, who had been trying to protect his boyfriend, rushed out from where he had been held back by Mike and Puck

"Are you alright?" He asked semi frantically.

Kurt's smirk turned into a genuine smile face with the shorted boy, "I'm fine, we talked about this remember."

"Oh, right" Blaine's face turned sheepish when he did remember the conversation that took place the month before.

"Just curious, Satan," Kurt turned to the brunette, "what would have happened?"

The Latina shot the group a sharp edged smile as her eyes went unfocused. "How's Blaine?" She repeated in what sounded like Finn's voice, "His cornea is deeply scratched" She then replied sounding like Kurt.

"Most are innocent Kurtie" Brittany answered the unasked question. She had been drifting unnoticed through the crowd of Warblers, "They only agreed because they were threatened and they didn't even know about the rock salt." With a snake quick move and a surprisingly strong grip she grabbed two other Warblers and dragged them to where Sebastian was surrounded. "But these three are ours." A wicked grin flitted across the faces the teens not in the Warblers.

"Three, that is perfect. Sebastian is ours" Kurt hissed, his face taking on a frightening gleam. His eyes, now dark in a way that the Warblers had never seen regard the prep school boys. "It would be best if you hadn't seen them tonight." He nodded toward the three nervous young men who were now completely cut off. "You may want to leave; this is not for your eyes."

Something in his face kept David or the other Warbler's from arguing as they backed carefully away. They left the parking garage knowing two things. No matter what happened they would never speak of that night with anyone, not a single one would breathe a word. The thing they knew though that would drive all of them, some into work others into drugs, was that they would never see those three guilty Warblers alive again. Of the Warblers the only one who didn't leave was David, who squared his shoulders and stood his ground.

Fifteen pairs of eyes crawled over him but ultimately dismissed the boy as unimportant. In an instant the New Directions…changed.

First was Santana whose eyes began to glow a sickly white and cracks appeared along her face leading to her eyes. The cracks themselves glowed with all the colors of the rainbow with one color per crack.

Brittany looked like something from a biblical tale. She was an angel by any other name. Her hair had gone pure white and her skin had lost the few human blemishes it had. She had gold tipped wings whose white feathers pulsed with blood. Her hands, belying her pure appearance were shaped into claws and her eyes held a sort of fierce purity. To her innocence and guilt was all that mattered.

Finn towing form rippled as furs spouted. Silently his face distended into a muzzle with gleaming fangs. His ears shot to points with that wouldn't have looked out of place on a Vulcan. His growl froze the four new comers and it took everything David had not to run…or faint. His hands had barely changed though thick pointed claws made his fingers look longer.

Though next to him Rachel had always been short she had shot up almost half a foot; she almost looked stretched since she had clearly grown more slender. Her hair had taken on the strange texture of a combination of feathers and hair in colors of purple, pink, and odd burnished platinum. Her arms had grown feathers in similar colors ripping apart her clothing and looking like she could take flight at any moment. Her eyes had become slit like a cat's, colored golden. A quick glance down showed her feet had ripped free from their shoes and they matched the bright pink talons that had grown on her now three fingered hands.

The male Asian, Mike, had grown tall and gaunt. His eyes looked haunted but when they took in the three boys standing in their circle they looked distinctly…hungry

Tina, the Asian Goth, was almost unrecognizable. Her smile showed three rows of sharpened teeth her eyes gleamed through the thick mane her hair had become. She had given up her tall two legged existence for a lions body. The tail though whipped about her with a scorpions sting. As though she felt him looking she glanced at him and shifted. Ponderously she stood upright, her forepaws shrinking just enough that they began to resemble arms again. Then she flashed David a mischievous grin.

Mercedes' hair writhed atop her head. Her eyes, now a solid sky blue, snapped to one of the guilty Warblers. He had been inching toward a break in the circle. In an instant he snapped still and his skin took on a strange glimmer in the dim light. Mercedes smirked

The muscle bound jock with the Mohawk, possibly named Puck, had ripped off his shirt. His legs had folded back in on themselves and covered in a course fur not unlike a goat. The transformation had also shredded the man's jeans. Strangely enough his height hadn't changed. The Mohawk had changed as well, turning into a thick strip of hair that went tight down his back.

The wheel chair bound boy, Arthur or Artie, was still sitting in his chair. His ears had lengthened into a severe point. A strange hat had appeared on his head and one of his eyes glowed a malignant yellow.

Shadows seemed to wrap itself around the form of Quinn, despite the fact that she seemed to have changed less than many of the others she seemed to fade into the wood work. David blinked with surprise at the shadows wrapped themselves around her, blocking everything by her eyes and the glow of her teeth.

Kurt's skin had grown paler still, his eyes becoming sharper in the dim light of the garage. His nails had become pointed and black. His teeth gleamed razor sharp in his mouth and he went from being good looking to almost unnaturally beautiful.

Among this group of horrors six human stood; three terrified and three comfortably. The Warblers were frozen with terror at the sight of the monsters surrounding them. Rory, the small Irish exchange student was looking at the others with awe but no fear from where he stood between Finn and Rachel. Sugar, a ditzy freshman who had little talent in singing, was bouncing with excitement bracketed by Artie and Puck.

David was almost afraid to look at Blaine, fearful that he might be changed. But he was still human glancing occasionally at the trapped Sebastian while staring adorningly at Kurt.

"You three are very lucky." Kurt spoke in a silky tone, "normally we would take your souls before killing you, decades of suffering would await you for your transgressions but" he continued with a shrug, "we do have three of ours waiting for transformation and you need to be whole as sacrifices."

This is the place where one of the three, the leader or the bravest, would gather together their bravado and snap out a pithy one liner. If it were that kind of tale it would be something to the effect of 'you won't get away with this.' Then Kurt would respond and violence would commence. It wasn't that kind of tale, or maybe they just weren't brave enough humans. Either way none of them moved while they were separated into their own circles of salt about 4 feet in diameter.

At last Kurt turned back to David. "Leave David, you have seen all you need to see."

For the last time David met the eyes of the three guilty Warbler's. Sebastian was sheet white with eyes that rolled with terror like a horse. Jacob was a freshman somehow much too young to be standing there in a puddle of his own making, shaking. Markus was a senior and though he had been frozen by Mercedes earlier his eyes begged. It was almost as if he knew that David could do something, break the spell and set them free. They were right to a certain extent, David could free them.

His eyes met Kurt's, "You are certain of their guilt?" He asked finally, breaking his silence.

"There is no doubt" Kurt returned.

David sighed and nodded at his friend, "Wait until I am out of earshot?" He asked hopefully.

There was a ripple of surprised laughter pulled from the New Directions but Kurt nodded. Then David deliberately turned his back on the three Dalton clad sacrifices. He walked, neither slowly nor fast, to his car. During the two hour drive back to Westerville he contemplated what he would say when asked and what the three humans would become. He did not, under any circumstances think about what was happening to his former friends right now.

_**I will write more to this, not sure when though. There will only be one more chapter. **_

_**For anyone interested I am holding a contest Answer the question below and send me the answer. First one to get it right gets to choose the mythological creatures that Sugar, Blaine, and Rory turn into.**_

_**Can anyone guess what my monsters are? I'll give you a clue all but Quinn and Santana exist in legend, those two I made off the top of my head. **_


End file.
